Question: $ \left(\dfrac{125}{27}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{27}{125}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{27}{125}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{3}{5}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{27}{125}$ So $\left(\dfrac{125}{27}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}=\left(\dfrac{27}{125}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{3}{5}$